


We're a Mess

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	We're a Mess

We’d just checked into the hotel and Spencer decided to go grab us a couple bottles of water and some candy bars, because fuck it we were on vacation - relaxation, sex and chocolate were on the menu for the weekend. 

While he went downstairs, I sauntered out on the balcony and took in the sight of the waves crashing onto the shore. With each lap of water on the sandy beach below, I could feel all of the stress in my shoulders dissipate. We both deserved this time off.

Sitting down outside underneath the beating sun and crisp wind, I nearly fell asleep, only stirred back awake by Spencer returning to the room. “Y/N?”

“Out on the balcony!”

My tank top was dipping just a little too low, which I only happened to notice when Spencer said nothing. It’s because he was too busy staring at my glorious cleavage. “See something you like?” I asked, snorting ever so slightly at the glazed look in his big brown eyes. He was wearing his glasses today; he knows how much I love them and considering he didn’t have to worry about them falling off in the midst of case I assumed that’s why he decided to wear them. “Hey babe,” I said. “What’s up?”

“You look beautiful.”

He bent down and kissed me Spiderman style, smiling into my mouth as the waves continued to crash below us. Skimming my throat, his hand left goosebumps in its wake. Someone could probably see us, but honestly I didn’t care. The next three days were ours. As his breaths became deeper and more ragged, I combed my hands through his hair and brought him closer. All of a sudden, we were both knocked out of it by his glasses falling off and square onto my face before toppling end over end and hanging off my chin. 

Spencer started to snicker as the glasses stayed perfectly in place, but soon they were jostled loose by your incessant shaking laughter. “Wanna take these back?” I asked, laughing uncontrollably. 

He grabbed them from my hand and tossed them gently onto the dresser across the room from where our bed stood and then the sounds of the wave faded to the background as he led me back into the room and closed the door behind us. When he tried to back me into the wall, he stepped on my toes and caused me to fall into it instead. This was us. Clumsy and stupidly in love.

My hands moved to skim under his cable-knit sweater, his skin still cool to the touch despite the heaviness of his clothing. “We have to keep you warm this weekend.”

“I know how we can do that,” Spencer replied, as his lips grazed over the soft spot behind my ear. 

“How?”

“Stay inside all weekend. More specifically in bed.”

“That I can do.”

“Awesome, it’s a date.”

I snickered, grabbing the hem of his sweater and attempting to pull it over his head. It must’ve gotten fucked up in the washer or dryer somehow because despite it fitting perfectly to his small yet muscles frame, the hole for his neck had shrunk, leaving me to have to yank it over his head. “What the hell are we going to do with you?” I asked. 

Spencer’s sweater was hanging over his head, covering his eyes so he couldn’t see me giggling like a fool and doing absolutely nothing to help him. “I have no idea! Help me! I’m stuck.”

After pulling the sweater off his head, his hair was an absolute mess, but he also had never looked cuter. When Spencer smiled, when he was truly at ease, Spencer was the most beautiful man in the world. “Get over here,” he said. 

Sauntering over, I reached down and pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side, knocking over a lamp like the graceful bird I was before unhooking my bra and throwing it in his face. It couldn’t have landed more perfectly if I was aiming for him; the strap hooked onto his ear. “Light blue is a good color on you,” I giggled.

“What the hell is wrong with us?” He wondered aloud. 

I truly had no clue. “No idea, but I don’t care. Get over here.”

Spencer barreled over to me, picking me up by the backs of my thighs and wrapping my legs around his waist as he walked toward the bed. Being that he was also a graceful gazelle, it came as no surprise that he tripped on some clothing on the floor and fell with me in his arms right onto the bed.

“Ow! You squished me!” I said, pulling his belt from its loops. “We’re a mess.”

“True.”

After I threw his belt to the floor, he sat up and pushed his pants down his strong, muscular thighs, before flopping back down onto the bed. He pressed his lips to the side of your neck while you slipped your fingers into your pants and panties and peeled them down your legs. “Mine.”

Snickering, he pressed kisses down my stomach and up my legs before hovering over my sex and whispering, “Mine.” His tongue traveled up the sides of my folds making me silently hope for more. Soon his fingers joined the mix; the combination of sensations made me moan so loudly I thought the people in the next room over might call and complain. “This is almost too easy for me.”

“Shut up,” I said, snickering as a gasp escaped me. He always varied up his techniques, but no matter what he did, he had me bucking up into his mouth within minutes. “Please, Spence.” When I begged, he pursed his lips around my clit and used his tongue to flick across the sensitive bud. “Oh fuck!” I reached down and pushed his face into my sex as I stifled my cries into the pillow. 

“You’re easy to please,” he said as he came back up to meet my gaze.

“No, I’m not. You’re just that good.”

“You flatter me,” he replied. When he lifted my leg to place around his waist, he pushed me up into the headboard and started snorting. “I’m sorry. I’m so clumsy.”

“Yes you are,” I giggled, gently biting his lower lip. “It’s a good thing I love you.” I couldn’t help but grab his butt when he entered me. He had a nice butt - a great butt even. A soft gasp left me as he started to thrust in and out of my heat. The laughter from before dissipated as I felt myself clench around him.

As he picked up his pace, he reached up and grabbed the headboard to use as leverage. Each movement felt pointed and needy. I was completely at his mercy. “Fuck, Spence.”

“Y/N, god. I love you.” His voice was strained. He wasn’t going to last long, but I was fine with that. “Wrap both legs around me.”

Very rarely did Spencer instruct me, so when he did I followed his orders, knowing it was for benefit as well as his. With my feet at the small of his back, I used them to push against him, begging him to fuck me harder and deeper. Underneath him, I started to sweat. “More baby.” When his teeth grazed my chin, I groaned and my body started shaking for him. I was pushed even further over the edge, clutching onto his taut shoulders as he came. “Oh hell.”

Spencer snickered into my chest and fell to my side just before the phone rang. “Hello?” I asked breathlessly. “Yes, this is she. Yes, of course. Sorry. No, I completely understand. Sorry again for the inconvenience.”

When I hung up the phone, Spencer looked confused. “Something wrong with the card?”

He was talking about the credit card we had linked to the room. “No,” I giggled. “We did in fact have someone from the next room over call the front desk to complain about us being loud.”

“Nooooooooo,” he said, bursting into unrepentant laughter. “Oh my god. Well, we’ll have to gauge what kind of people they are. If they’re nice, we’ll be quieter. If not, well…too bad for them.”

“I love it when you’re sassy,” I replied after I kissed him. 

Spencer had made dinner reservations at the hotel’s restaurant, so he got up to put on some clothes again. “I never used to be sassy until I met you.”

“Guess I’m rubbing off on you.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of my hair. “I guess you are.”


End file.
